Sistema
by AHRG
Summary: One Shot


Robotech no me pertenece la historia si… **Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Universo alterno, después del escape de Dolza… antes de que Lisa viaje a la tierra…

**Capitulo único**

Max se encontraba sentado en un banca en los vestidores del Skull se tomaba la cabeza con pesar, en verdad le dolía, tenia una resaca como nunca antes había tenido, además de la resaca moral, sentía que había traicionado a su amigo_… Tal vez estoy exagerando y a Rick no le importe… con tal no es como si fuesen novios o algo así…_

**-Max aquí tienes agua y una aspirina… **le dio Ben viendo a su amigo destrozado… **Aun no puedo creer que en medio de la borrachera la Besaras Max**

**-Yo no la Bese, ella me beso a mi**

**-Pues yo no te vi empujándola a un lado, todo lo contrario… es mas diría que lo disfrutaste bastante y sino me equivoco te vi irte con ella… a donde fueron matador?…**

Max comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió anoche… (Flash Back)

Era tarde y tenían la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Teniente Bell, todo el alcohol que quisieras beber gratis… había sido un día difícil para el escuadrón Bermellón tuvieron dos enfrentamientos con los Zentraedis en un mismo turno y estaban cansados, pero como siempre Ben le rogo a Max que lo acompañara y este no le pudo decir que no… el pequeño Dragón Rojo estaba a reventar, todo era bullicio, comida y bebida… se notaba que el tío de Mimey no estaba y la señora no era de meter carácter a nadie

**-Ben donde esta Rick? **Pudo gritar Max sobre la música alta

**-El Jefe no viene, dijo que estaba muy cansado, creo que esta vez la pelea con la Comandante Hayes lo altero un poco**

Max tenia que admitir que a pesar de que Rick y Lisa discutían por el Tacnet todos los días, esta vez se había superado a si mismos… aun le impresionaba la forma en que la Comandante Hayes mando al infierno al Capitán Global por pedirle que se calmara…

**-Ben es primera que veo a la Comandante faltarle el respeto a Global**

**-Me extraña que no la suspendiera del servicio y le impusiera una sanción disciplinaria**

**-Creo que el Capitán entiende que la comandante esta bajo mucho Stress Ben y tenemos que admitir que el Jefe nunca se la pone fácil**

**-Eso es cierto, esos dos deberían buscar una forma de bajar el vapor que tienen dentro…**

**-Tal vez Ben pero yo no soy quien voy a sugerírselo al Jefe**

**-Ni yo, vamos Max tenemos que beber hasta que se nos olvide el nombre**

Ben y Max se sentaron en una mesa con el resto de los pilotos, primero estaban tomando Shots de Vodka y luego pasaron a los Burritos (trago donde se tira un shot de Tequila dentro de una cerveza llamado en otros países Bombas) y al tequila… Max tenia rato notando como la mesera le hacia ojitos, discretamente le tocaba la mano o le ponía el brazo en el hombro; el conocía a la chica… la conocía y muy bien; era la adoración de su jefe y de mas de la mitad de la población de la nave…

Instintivamente recordó la primera vez que la vio y como su jefe lo miro por acaparar la atención de la jovencita, él no era tonto, la chica tenía un muy buen cuerpo, hermoso cabello, bonita sonrisa; por amor de Dios era la reina de belleza de la nave y él podía notar que estaba interesada y bastante dispuesta…

Pero como pensó… él no era tonto, según todos era una de las personas mas centradas que existían y él se sentía bien que tuvieran ese concepto de él… la chica era hermosa pero representaba mas problemas que beneficios… primero estaba Rick por el medio y segundo era una niña caprichosa y menor de edad, definitivamente esta criatura solo presentaba problemas… aunque mas de uno pensaría que serian problemas de los mas exquisitos… _Max es mejor que pares de beber esos pensamientos no te van a llevar a nada bueno…_

En eso ve una figura solitaria sentada en una de las sillas altas pegadas a la barra; estaba sentada en la esquina más oscura; bebía una copa de vino y tenia la botella puesta en frente, parecía tener bastante tiempo bebiendo por el aspecto que tenia…

_Vaya que hará la Comandante aquí y tan sola…_ es lo único que alcanzo a pensar Max mientras se levantaba de su asiento con trago en mano e instintivamente se dirigía hacia Lisa

**-Buenos noches Comandante, esta ocupado este asiento?**

**-Max como estas? Por favor siéntate… **le respondió Lisa mientras le regalaba una sonrisa algo tímida… que le encanto al Teniente Tercero, era primera vez que veía a la Comandante tan desinhibida ytenia un rubor natural dado por los tragos que la hacia parecer inocente; se veía sumamente joven y atractiva

**-Estoy muy bien Comandante gracias por preguntar**, respondió mientras tomaba el asiento de al lado…

**-Max corta con el señora y los títulos militares, estamos fuera del servicio aquí solo soy Lisa, una Lisa que esta muy agradecida contigo, te debo la vida, no solo yo, también Rick y Ben; y creo que aun no te lo agradecemos lo suficiente…**

Max se sonrojo ante este comentario

**-No hay nada que agradecer Lisa**

**- Estas solo verdad?**

**-Estoy con Ben y otros pilotos del Skull pero Rick no nos acompaña si es lo que desea preguntar **

**-Tan obvia ah? **Pregunto Lisa mientras le daba un trago profundo a su copa

**-Solo para las personas observadoras…**

**-Solo quisiera sacarme al desgraciado de mi sistema Max, solo eso…**

**-No entiendo que quieres decir… **le respondió Max, por supuesto que entendía pero quería saber que tan profundos eran los sentimientos de la Comandante hacia su oficial superior… Lisa solo suspiro profundamente antes de responder

**-Max tenia mucho tiempo sola antes de lo que paso en la nave de Zentraedi, y no se si es porque me salvo de la Base Sarah o porque me hace rabiar hasta hervir la sangre pero no puedo olvidarme de Rick Hunter, de sus labios, de su sabor, de su olor… Sabes porque estoy aquí en este sitio, bebiendo sola?**

**-En realidad no…**

**-Para ver a mi derecha y darme cuenta de que eso es lo que en verdad él quiere; una muñequita de porcelana, toda falsa y delicada; cosa que yo no soy… **replica mientras señala a Mimey la cual veía a Max y a Lisa con ojos asesinos… aunque esta ultima no lo notara

**-Lisa tu eres mejor que ella una y mil veces, **le aparta el cabello de la cara y se lo coloca detrás de la oreja suavemente como una acaricia

**-Gracias pero eso, no me lleva a la solución de mi problema, no se si perseguir a Hunter hasta atarlo a una cama y sacar todo lo que tengo dentro de mi sistema o simplemente tratar de besar a otro a ver si así olvido el sabor de sus labios… Que crees que debería hacer Max?**

**-No lo se esa es una decisión que solo tu puedes tomar… **le respondió Max mientras ponía la mano en su cuello y con el dedo gordo acaricia arriba y abajo…** en verdad que quieres hacer?**

Lisa solo se levanto del banco se coloco entre las piernas de él y lo beso, primero tímidamente, pero cuando sintió la otra mano de Max jalarla por la cintura y pegarla contra el con fuerza, se dejo llevar con todo… el comenzó a morderle el labio inferior y paso a hacerle un camino de besos hasta el cuello cuando sintió su lengua jugar con el orbe de su oreja no pudo evitar gemir, Dios sabia que estaban dando un espectáculo, en el restaurant habían otros miembros de la RDF y se estaba besando con un Teniente Tercero mucho menor que ella y por primera vez en su vida no le importo…

Max soltó su cuello donde había dejado un pequeño chupón, la había marcado y como le gustaba la sensación de posesión… y volvió a besarla hasta dejarla sin a aliento, la tomo por la muñeca y la arrincono contra la pared en el rincón mas oscuro que quedaba cerca no quería que nadie los viera… se besaban con pasión mientras se tocaban por donde podían, Max paso su mano por la parte interna de su muslo haciéndola suspirar, tomo su pierna y la enrollo en torno a su cintura frotándose contra ella mostrándole la prueba de su deseo, provocándole mas de un suspiro… recorrió con su nariz suavemente el cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla aspirando su olor…

**-Aun piensas en él?**

**-En quien?**

**-Esa era la respuesta que esperaba oír… **le respondió mientras le daba un pequeño beso, le pasaba su bolso la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba del local…

(Presente o Fin de Flash Back)

**-Max me escuchas? a donde fueron? Al Aladin in Love? A la Torre del Placer?**

**-Estas loco Dixon la Comandante es una mujer con Clase, no una zorra de las que estas acostumbrado, mínimo la llevo al Macross Hilton** comento un piloto

**-Vamos Max aquí todos los muchachos quieren saber… que tal te fue?**

Max miro de un lado al otro y se dio cuenta que el vestidor estaba bastante lleno y todos lo estaban mirando a él esperando una respuesta…

**-Después de salir del restaurant escolte a la Comandante a sus barracas y me retire a dormir a las mías deseándole buenas noches eso fue todo**

Se escucharon bufidos, resoplidos y sonidos de protesta e incredulidad pero Max no dio su brazo a torcer

**-QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ… No tiene que trabajar? **Todos los pilotos se pusieron firmes con la llegada del Comandante Fokker

**-Si señor…**

**-Bien entonces muévanse…**

Cada uno comenzó a recoger sus cosas y salir de los vestidores…

_A Rick solo le importaba su amada Minmey… no se porque me preocupa que le moleste que haya tenido un resuelve con Lisa?_

Con este pensamiento Max salió del vestidor para revisar junto a los mecánicos su Vt, lastimosamente la suerte no estaba de su lado… Rick lo esperaba al lado de la puerta de salida de los vestidores recostado a la pared y si tenía rato allí seguro había escuchado toda la conversación anterior…_ Mierda_

**-Sterling sígueme…**

Max nunca había visto a Rick tan serio… entraron a la pequeñísima oficina del Bermellón en el Prometeos, Rick se sentó detrás del escritorio y Max en la silla del frente

**-Algo que decirme Max?**

**-Algo como que Jefe… **de repente Max se sentía como una cucaracha acorralada

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran como las 1100 horas en el comedor de oficiales, Lisa inocente de todo disfrutaba de un merecido descanso acompañada de Claudia

**-Te ves no se, relajada amiga**

**-Me siento relajada, tenia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, **le respondió Lisa con una sonrisa

**-Y eso?**

**-Es solo que saque algo de mi sistema que me estaba carcomiendo desde hace tiempo…**

**-Te felicito entonces… he escuchado rumores por allí que anoche te divertiste**

**-Como no tienes idea Clau**

**-Entonces tu y el Teniente Sterling?**

**-Solo fue pasar el rato, nada serio… **suspiro satisfecha…** pero que rato amiga, Wow…**

**-Y? **

**-Quedamos**_… hummmm_** como amigos, si eso como amigos…**

**-Me alegro que te divirtieras, pero no lo vayas a agarrar de costumbre he?**

**-Tranquila Clau no lo hare…**

Mientras salían del comedor de oficiales Lisa sintió que la jalaban del brazo y la metían a rastras a un closet de mantenimiento…

**-Pero… pero Rick que demonios te pasa? **Cuando Lisa miro la expresión de enojo en la cara de Rick sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

**-Lisa te diré esto una sola vez y espero que te quede claro… la próxima vez que necesites sacar cualquier cosa de tu "Sistema" así sea solo liberar el Stress o buscar una buena pelea; no importa la hora, no importa el lugar llámame y yo estaré allí para ti…**

**-Rick pe… pero…**

**-Solo llámame, por esta vez le perdone la vida a Max pero no sé si seré lo suficientemente benévolo si llega a pasar nuevamente, con Max o con cualquier otro… Entendiste?**

Lisa solo asintió con la cabeza por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo de la ira desnuda que le presentaba Rick Hunter en ese momento

**-Bien**

Rick al ver que Lisa aceptaba se relajo un poco, respiro varias veces tratando de calmarse, cuando lo logro se marcho dejando a Lisa mas confundida que nunca…

Es una micro historia… **saludos Cat**


End file.
